Echo
Biography & Background Before I was even born my dad tried to leave my mom. She had no idea she was pregnant at the time. She fought tooth and nail to keep him from walking out on her. From breaking her heart and their vows. He did it anyways. They lived together temporarily then my dad sold the house and she had to move since he left her with no place to live. When she found out she was pregnant she kept it from him and as many people as she could. She got two job and took care of herself better than ever before. She eventually had to rely on my dad, just as she was going into labor. She was upset because she never wanted him to know about me. She was right to do it. He fought her for custody. My dad won sole custody of me. I think it was because my mom did something worse than give me to him before the divorce was final. She ran away with me, all the while I thought we were going on vacation. We were on the run for years, all over Florida and my dad could not find seem to find us. He might not have been trying. My mom neglected to tell me why she gave up. We were doing good, we were having so much fun together. I guess she got tired of having me around. I think being with me would have been better than being in jail. She ended up being charged with parental kidnapping for taking me away for so long. My dad rarely let me visit her. He was always upset. My father either hated me or my mother. He might have hated the both of us. Some deeply instilled sense of moral obligation must have made him feel like he had to take responsibility for me. He is my biological father. He was not nurturing or sympathetic, he did not show his love or affection the way I noticed other fathers did. He only held my hand at certain times, when we were in large crowds or when there were a lot of cars around. From what I can remember he never told me he loved me. He may have said it when I was too young to be able to understand it. As I said, not to my recollection. He makes me question his motives incessantly. Life outside my home was normal by comparison. I had a handful of friends who either had siblings or lots of cousins. Having neither of my own in the abundance that my friends did I spent as much time as I could with them. It felt good to be around people who were better able to express themselves. Little did I know it may have been detrimental to me. I often got into fights with my dad after coming home from one of my friends houses. They seemed to care about so much more than he did. Without prompting they asked me how I was, how my day was, they always asked about my dad. I was not used to that level of attention. I began to crave it. Personality & Nature I am a little bit shy, it can take sometime for me to open up around an enigmatic stranger. I do well in group situations, one one one I fall short of excellence. I think I am someone that can be relied upon, a trustworthy responsible person. I am highly in tune with my own emotions and I take into consideration when I speak with other people. My worst trait is probably seeing the best in everyone. I am prone to denying that some people make the worse choice they can on purpose. I always expect someone to do good because they can. I am not disappointed when I get proven wrong. I believe it is just another opportunity to show that everyone is capable of kindness. The upbringing my father provided me turned me into a glutton for praised. I love to be complimented and reassured. I seek it the way moths seek light. There are times I catch myself doing some incorrectly on purpose just so I can see if anyone will even notice. Too many times have I test my father that way only for my error to go unnoticed. Appearance & Looks Black hair, brown eyes, cute round face, youthful look Possessions My wand made from and my wand core made from Relationships C + H = E My father is a Muggle man by the name of Clarence Warren. My mother is a Muggle woman by the name of Hesper Irwin. Trivia & Tidbits :Libra; Born October 5th Category:Muggle-born